The E'dn (story)
Dr. Fang-reer: So tell me. How do you feel? Subject 501-B: … Dr. Fang-reer: Answer me. Subject 501-B: Why should I? Dr. Fang-reer: If you don’t I will get a vessel. Then you will have to answer me anyway. I prefer if you answer of your own free will. Subject 501-B: And what could that do to me? Dr. Fang-reer: It will make you obey. You people obey the Eden and a vessel uses the Eden for obedience. Subject 501-B: *laughter* Dr. Fang-reer: I don’t see what’s so funny about this. Subject 501-B: You have no idea what the E’dn is, do you? Dr. Fang-reer: Yes, of course we do. Subject 501-B: If that’s what you think our E’dn does, then you are greatly mistaken. Proeathan. Made uncomfortable by the subject’s words Dr. Fang-reer asks the subject to be returned to their cell. — Dr. Fang-reer: How are you feeling today? Subject 501-A: Tired. Dr. Fang-reer: You slept a long time in your cell. Subject 501-A: Yes. There was so much to do. It left me so very tired. Dr. Fang-reer: So much to do? What were you doing? Subject 501-A: … Dr. Fang-reer: Come now. You know I can make you speak if needed. Subject 501-A: So you think. So you’d have us believe. I could make you speak too, doctor. Dr. Fang-reer: Answer the question. What were you doing? Subject 501-A: Talking to my sister. Dr. Fang-reer: Your sister is located in redacted. How could you possibly speak with her? Subject 501-A: You think you know so much about us, doctor. But in truth you know nothing. You use our gift to hurt us. Why? Dr. Fang-reer: I think its time for you to go back to your cell. Subject 501-A: That’s fine. I can talk to my sister some more then. Dr. Fang-reer decides to end the questioning of the human subjects for several days to allow them to learn proper behavior. — Dr. Fang-reer: Its been a while since we spoke. How are you feeling today? Subject 498-A: … Dr. Fang-reer: … Subject 498-A: What is it like, doctor? Dr. Fang-reer: What is what like? Subject 498-A: To be afraid and alone all the time knowing that no one can ever connect with you? Dr. Fang-reer: Excuse me? Subject 498-A: What is it like to know you are alone? How do proeathans live with it knowing that everyone else is more worried about themselves, than each other? What does that feel like? Dr. Fang-reer: You have been taking your medications correct? Subject 498-A: Yes. Dr. Fang-reer: Good. Subject 498-A: That doesn’t answer my question, doctor. Dr. Fang-reer asks for the subject to be returned to their cell. The subject is being taken away they resist. While being dragged away they say. Subject 498-A: Why won’t you ever answer me?! — Dr. Fang-reer: Hello redacted. How are you feeling today? Subject 503-A speaks in their native tongue. A shock goes through their chair and they scream. Dr. Fang-reer: Come now. You know better. Subject 503-A: I miss home. Dr. Fang-reer: This is home now. Subject 503-A: This will never be home. Home is the E’dn and this place has none. Dr. Fang-reer: If you wish I can instill the Eden within you. Dr. Fang-reer reaches for the vessel on the table. Subject 503-A: Do not pander me proeathan. You don’t even know what the E’dn is and yet you think you have the right to use it against me. You think it is a weapon. Ha! You are foolish and unworthy. No wonder the others say you people could never understand. So selfish. Dr. Fang-reer: What others? You’ve had no contact with other humans since you arrived at this facility. Subject 503-A: Just because you keep us apart doesn’t mean we are separate. Humans are always together. Just because I can’t see my people doesn’t mean I can’t speak to them. Dr. Fang-reer: How do you do that? Subject 503-A: The E’dn. The gift of our species which you feel you can use and abuse however you wish. You disgust me. Subject 503-A spits at Dr. Fang-reer. Porters enter quickly and take Subject 503-A away. Dr. Fang-reer ends his questioning for the day. — While normally kept apart Subject 489-A and Subject 489-B are allowed to meet. Their last meeting was seven hundred and sixty-five days previous. Subject 489-B: Is it really you? Subject 489-A cannot speak for they’ve fallen to their knees in cobs. Subject 489-B leans down to them. Subject 489-B: Don’t do that. Don’t cry like this. They’re watching us. They’re testing us. C’mon, stand up. Stand up. Subject 489-B pulls Subject 489-A to their feet. They wipe their face and the two embrace. Subject 489-A: I’d rather see you in my dreams. Subject 489-B: I know. Subject 489-A: You promised me when last we spoke. Subject 489-B: You’d make me go through with it? Subject 489-A: I cannot live in this hell any longer. This is suffering. This is humiliation. The things they do to us… to me. It is like I am nothing. I can’t do it alone. You promised. Subject 489-B: Can’t you hold on just a bit more- Subject 489-A: She’s not coming for us. And after this, hearing us, they will grow too worried. We’ll be regulated to vessels and I cannot. I cannot. Please. Subject 489-B: Don’t beg. It isn’t becoming. What would She say? Subject 489-A: She isn’t here! She doesn’t care. She’s abandoned us. Subject 489-B: She hasn’t. Subject 489-A: Yes, She has. Now do it. I can feel them, watching us. They’re all around us, waiting to see what we’ll do. They’re worried about putting us together again. They’re afraid. Subject 489-B: They should be. Subject 489-A: Yes. Now please redacted. Please. Let me end this. Let us end this together. Just like we were always to do so. Subject 489-B: If this is what you want. Subject 489-A: Yes. Subject 489-B: Then do it, redacted. I am here for you, always. Subject 489-A: Thank you, my precious, perfect redacted. The recording ends. There was a fire within the room where Subject 489-B and Subject 489-A of unknown origin. It spread to two other wings before being contained and killed two staff members and fifty human subjects. The bodies of Subject 489-B and Subject 489-A were not recovered as the fire in that room burned so hot that they turned into ash. It takes 1255.327V to burn a body to ash. There was no known ignition. The facility was closed for several weeks to allow for some renovations to be completed and the facility to be brought back online. Subjects were housed in stasis pods until they were ready to be released again for further treatment. — Three months after the events of Subject 489-B and Subject 489-A. Dr. Fang-reer: Hello redacted. Subject 509-A: How dare you speak to me proeathan. Dr. Fang-reer: There is no need for such hostility redacted. Subject 509-A: So little you know! You kidnap me and expect less. I could kill you for such transgressions. I should kill you. Dr. Fang-reer: No you won’t. Subject 509-A: … Dr. Fang-reer: You cannot even move. Your Eden is ours to control. And that means I control you. Subject 509-A: You worthless, cowardly, pitiful, cud chewer! Dr. Fang-reer: What is Saturn planning? Subject 509-A: Like I’d ever tell you. Dr. Fang-reer: You will. Subject 509-A: I refuse. Dr. Fang-reer: You will. Subject 509-A: What I will do is continue what redacted and redacted started. She will come for me, and we will burn this place to the ground. You disgusting cud chewer. If you didn’t have us as slaves even in death you would be gone. This place would be gone. Dr. Fang-reer: You are no match for us. Subject 509-A: You know nothing! Nothing! You grow lazy and stupid, complacent thinking you own us. Thinking your abilities are greater than ours. They aren’t. They are equal. Dr. Fang-reer: I will have to disagree. Everyone knows humans exhibit no real psychic strengths like proeathans do. Subject 509-A: Just because we fail at your worthless sikaz doesn’t mean our abilities are worthless. Dr. Fang-reer: Except here. You have none. Subject 509-A: Use your vessel. Try to compel me. I dare you. You will see. Having grown agitated Dr. Fang-reer does so. The vessel begins to glow. The doctor looks down at the vessel in confusion. The rest of the recording is a bit distorted, glitching as though great power is passing through the camera. Subject 509-A gets up from their chair and goes over to Dr. Fang-reer. Dr. Fang-reer looks up at them and they take the Apple and smash him in the skull with it. Subject 509-A does so several times before guards arrive. There is a fight that ends with Subject 509-A slain. In the scuffle the vessel has been cracked open and been rendered useless. The total casualties of the meeting are three. Subject 509-A, Dr. Fang-reer, and the vessel. Guard 78392: She isn’t going to be happy when she learns redacted is dead. Guard 39182: Who cares what that bitch thinks. We’re going to murder her anyway. Her and that stupid rebellion of hers. Guard 78392: I suppose. The guards take the bodies out of the room. Subject 509-A’s mind is attempted to be transferred into a vessel to replace the one they released before total brain death but the procedure is a failure. — Dr. Enari’tan: Good morning redacted. Subject 463-D: Good morning, doctor. Dr. Enari’tan: You seem in a very good mood today. Subject 463-D: I am. Dr. Enari’tan: That’s good. Why don’t you tell me why? Subject 463-D: I had a good dream last night. Dr. Enari’tan: Oh? Of what? Subject 463-D: My daughters. Dr. Enari’tan: redacted you know that your daughters are no longer at this facility. Subject 463-D: I know. Dr. Enari’tan: Then this dream was just a dream. Subject 463-D: No. We spoke. They told me they were happy, healthy. That they missed me. I told them I missed them so much, every day. Dr. Enari’tan: redacted your daughters are in the redacted Garden. They couldn’t have. Subject 463-D: They are there no longer. Its so wonderful! They have joined Her and have learned so much. So much. I am so proud. They said they wanted to see me again. For real. Isn’t that wonderful doctor? Dr. Enari’tan: Yes… it is wonderful. Did your daughters say anything about redacted? Subject 463-D is quiet for many moments. Dr. Enari’tan: redacted? I asked you a question. Subject 463-D: Do not you dare foul her name with your tongue. Dr. Enari’tan: redacted there is no need for such a tone. I am merely calling her by her name. Subject 463-D: And you are not worthy of speaking Her name. Dr. Enari’tan: I apologize redacted. Now please, calm down. There’s no reason to be upset, it was a simple mistake. Subject 463-D: Yes. I suppose so. Forgive me, I don’t know what came over me. I just felt so… angry. It isn’t a feeling I’m used to. Dr. Enari’tan: Its quite all right. Now. What did your daughters have to say about Saturn? Subject 463-D: They said they had joined Her army, that they are being taught the E’dn. I am so proud of them. My youngest, redacted, is learning light bending and the older one- Oh my sweet redacted is an adept in pyromancy. Isn’t it wonderful doctor? Dr. Enari’tan: Yes. But that isn’t what I meant. What do they know about Her? Subject 463-D: I don’t know. Why would I tell you? Dr. Enari’tan: I wish to meet Her one day. Subject 463-D: Don’t we all. I hope I can one day. Dr. Enari’tan: Did your daughters have anything else to say? Subject 463-D: They know about this facility. She’s coming. Its going to be such a grand day for all of us. You’ll get to meet Her doctor. Her and all the rest. I might cry for joy when I see Her. I know I’ll cry when I see my two girls. redacted and redacted, oh how I have missed them so much. Dr. Enari’tan: Do you know when she’s coming? Subject 463-D: No. But that’s all part of the surprise, isn’t it doctor? A surprise for all of us when She finally comes to see us. Dr. Enari'tan has Subject 463-D removed from the room. They smile their ever pleasant smile as they’re led away. — Subject 510-A: What am I doing here? Who are you? Why am I here? Dr. Enari’tan: Relax redacted. You’re in a safe place here. I just want to talk to you. Subject 510-A: Who are you? Where am I? Dr. Enari’tan: I am doctor Enari’tan. I’m a redacted and you’re redacted. Does that answer your questions? Subject 510-A: Yes. What am I doing here? Why am I here? Dr. Enari’tan: Just try to relax redacted. Everything’s going to be just fine. Subject 510-A: … A-are you really using that on me? Really? Dr. Enari’tan: Excuse me? Subject 510-A: I don’t know what angels you have spoken to up till now. But that toy won’t work on me. Dr. Enari'tan takes his hand off the vessel he’s been holding. Subject 510-A: What do you want? Dr. Enari’tan: You’ll actually talk to me. How surprising. Usually your kind want nothing to do with us. Subject 510-A: Don’t get it twisted cud chewer- Dr. Enari’tan: Watch your mouth, human. You are in our domain here. Subject 510-A: And I am an illusionist. What could you do to me? How do you know I’m really even here? Dr. Enari’tan: … You are here. Subject 510-A: You will believe whatever you want cud chewer. Now what do you want? Dr. Enari’tan: I have questions. Subject 510-A looks out the window of the office. They say nothing for fifteen seconds and then look back at Dr. Enari’tan. Subject 510-A: I will humor you. Dr. Enari’tan: Will you now? Subject 510-A: Yes. Dr. Enari’tan: And why is that? Subject 510-A: The clouds are gathering outside doctor. Dr. Enari’tan: What does that mean? Subject 510-A: I’m just making an observation. Perhaps a storm is on its way. Dr. Enari’tan: How do you resist the E’dn? Subject 510-A: Because you force it on me and I do not want it as much as they don’t want to enforce it. Unlike your pet angels I’ve gone further than that. I am an angel of the E’dn and not your petty, twisted, sikaz. Dr. Enari’tan: Other angels have said similar things to me. Why don’t you tell me what you think the E’dn is? Subject 510-A: What I think? Ha! It isn’t what I think. Its what I know. Dr. Enari’tan: Enlighten me. Subject 510-A looks back out the window for three more seconds. Subject 510-A: Very well. The rain is coming quickly. I can spare some moments for you. You stole the E’dn from us so very long ago cud chewer. You robbed us of our birthright and forced your own upon us. The E’dn was the gift of our species, so we’d never be alone, and you took it from us. Cud chewers like to act like humans are so selfish. It isn’t something we know naturally. It was something we were taught. Taught from you disgusting, cud chewers. You made us selfish. You ruined us. You took us away from one another. The E’dn is how we became what we are. How we hunted and taught and comforted and told stories. You were so jealous of our abilities to affect those around us that you stole it from us. You can’t project. You’re all so sad and alone in your own little minds, unable to reach out and touch anyone. You so desperately wanted to affect anyone that you used us to do so. Disgraceful. Disgusting. Pitiful. Dr. Enari’tan: That has not answered my question. Subject 510-A: The E’dn is the psychic abilities you can’t even touch. You with your thread seeing and empathetic sensing and your pyromancy and telekinesis. But what can’t you do? What is beyond you. You make your AI in our likeness, charge them with E’dn because we have useful powers you can’t do. Telepathy- Dr. Enari’tan: Telepathy is a myth. Subject 510-A: She can use telepathy. Dr. Enari’tan: You lie. Subject 510-A: I do not. She is as great as your AI more so. It is as though you tried to make them in Her image and failed so spectacularly. She can do things you can only try in desperation to do. But you can’t because you’re alone in your own little heads. Telepathy, illusions, pressure, control. Things you could only dream of doing. She is a goddess. Our goddess. Your goddess. She is the stadalla. You should worship Her as we do. Dr. Enari’tan: She is not a goddess. Subject 510-A: She entered the hotai, came out. In the words of your own Five that marks her godhood. She is the Fifteenth, the Unnamed, stadalla, unluck in physical form. Fear Her. Worship Her. Dr. Enari’tan: You’re mad, just like the rest of the angels we find from her rebellion. Drunk on your own lies and ambitions. Too foolish to see you are being played. Subject 510-A: Hahaha! It is you, doctor, who is drunk on your own lies. Dr. Enari’tan: I think its time for you to go back to your room. Subject 510-A: Fine. The clouds are building outside doctor. A storm comes and unlike our mother earth She is not merciful. Not to people like you and those in this facility who do this to Her people. Pray to your gods cud chewer, and pray to Her. Subject 510-A is removed from the room. — The following footage is from several different cameras that document the hours after Dr. Enari’tan’s talk with Subject 510-A. The footage starts off the normal quality expected from the Eden Eyes watching over the angelic subjects but begins to deteriorate with time. Clouds come in from the north. It should be noted that this is odd as the usual prevailing winds are south west. Clouds come in over the facility and it begins to rain. There is no lightning. A mist begins to form near the entrance of the facility. The camera shows static for a fraction of a second. After the static there is now a battalion of humans standing in front of the facility. The doors are opened and the humans walk down the front halls of the facility. They pass the front desk and enter the wings were the Subjects are kept. They are met by proeathan resistance. Proeathans in battle armor come to repel and expel the invaders. The cameras catch only a few seconds of footage at a time, interrupted by static or malfunctioning hardware. In a an investigation after this event it is found that all Eden Eyes are functioning properly. An angel moves through the fighting without seeing it. As she passes by cameras they glitch. Her face is difficult to make out. She appears to have wings. She stands as tall as a proeathan. Her eyes glow a pure white light. When humans notice her, if they are able, they turn to her and extend their hands to her. If she sees them is unknown for she doesn’t acknowledge them. Where the angel walks she leaves a wake of proeathans. They are downed, each of them dead. Later autopsies say they all suffered massive heart attacks. Behind the angel comes the other humans. They begin to tear down the doors. The tall angel stands in the central room where the wings strike out from. She gives direction, her voice is otherworldly and like thunder and lightning and rain. She speaks in a human dialect unknown at the time to proeathans. The doors are removed from the cells of the humans and the Subjects pour out. Loved ones are reunited, families are pieced back together after being torn apart. Most of the footage at this point is static or glitched, with only instances of clear picture. The tall angel looks up at the Eden Eye overlooking the central room. As soon as her glowing eyes make contact with the Eden Eye it and the rest of the cameras in the facility go black. No more static. Only darkness. The Eden Eyes resume recording some time later. According to the logs an enro has passed. They record the unmoving bodies of the dead scientists, the rest of the staff, and the military officials housed here to maintain peace though use of vessels if necessary. One Eden Eye, which looks into the vault where the vessels are kept, shows them piled in a haphazard way, as if thrown there. Each one is cracked open and silent, dead, the angel within released. The Eden Eyes watch the dead and the empty halls, the empty vessels, for several harnro. The government comes to the facility. They find the dead proeathan and the broken vessels. The bodies are removed and the facility is closed. The logs recorded by these Eyes are studied by military leaders to learn more about this would-be goddess. They begin to fear the rain.